7 Things
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do, you make love you" Miley looked at Joe with tears in her eyes. Moe, MileyxJoe. This ISN'T anti-Moe. Oneshot


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Joe Jonas, but I own his new green ray-bans! I bought them for him.

Miley's POV

I tried not to cry, as I covered my ears with my pink pillows. The rain was coming down harder then I ever saw it did before. Then with pebbles being thrown at my balcony's glass doors made it louder, but I told him I wasn't coming back.

My phone rang and rang. Each second getting text messages. The little ding started to get on my nerves so I actually decided to pick it up. _Miley please let me in. _I threw my phone across my bed. My eyes becoming wetter and wetter by the second. It started to ring again. _Miley let me in so we could talk about this. I'm sorry. _I got up from my bed and walked to balcony and opened the doors, and walked to the railing.

He smiled at me, but that smile quickly faded. I threw the rope ladder that I kept on my balcony incase of an emergency, so he could climb up. I tried really hard not to look at him. I can't forgive him, _yes I do want to! Shut up! _I screamed in my head. God it's not possible for me not to care.

"Joe…," I wasn't sure what to say. Ever since we broke up he's tried to flirt with Lilly because now he's single, and he's not dating stupid _Miley. _All I could pretty much feel that it's awkward and silent as I wait for him to say now, what I need to hear. His sincere apologize. He finally got it through his thick head that he didn't want Lilly, but he wanted me. But he lost his chance, he should have apologized earlier.

"Miles please." He grabbed my hands. Holding on tight, but not hard so I wouldn't walk back inside. He lifted up my chin so I was eye to eye with him; me fighting back tears. "Please Miley, you know that I love you, and I know that you love me, so what if I like her. She just changed, she's so different now." Yeah bud she's different ever since she started to hang out with Demi and Mikayla those evil sluts. He started to draw little circles in my hands with his thumb, something that was hard for me to resist. "Why won't you forgive me?"

Tears came pouring out. "You want to know why Joseph?" I asked my voice becoming louder. He looked as he was slapped; I never called him Joseph before, well once when we broke up. "It's what you do to me. It can't work! It's too difficult!" He looked down at me. His hair covering his eyes due to the rain. "Why do you hate me so much?" He almost yelled.

"You're so vain," he looked at me hurt. His hazel eyes got big, but I wasn't going to stop; I wasn't finished yet. "All you're games, you're insecure, and you say you love me, but you like her! But then that's not all, you make me laugh, sometimes so hard that I can't breathe, you make me cry. I'm surprised I haven't made an ocean yet with all the crying you make me do. I don't know which side to buy. You're friends, they're jerks. When you act like them it hurts. But the thing I hate the most about you Joseph is that you make me love you."

Joe looked at me. Hurt, was in his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it his thumb. "Come on Miley there's something you have to like about me, please if there isn't I'm out of your life forever."

"You can't be out of my life Joe. I don't want you to be. Compared to all the great things about you that would take to long to list, I probably should tell you the seven that I like. Your hair. I just want to run my hands through it. Your eyes, I get lost in them every time I look at them. Your old Levi's." My voice started to get rougher and my throat became dry. God, I was remembering everything I loved about him.

"Miley you want me, your throat always get dry when you do."

"Well that's good, 'because you make me laugh, you make me cry, your hand in mine. They all make everything right." He let go of me. The tears started to fall again. He grabbed the back of my neck and shoved my head into his chest. Me crying into his chest. We must have looked stupid, but who would be looking? I gave a long passionate kiss. "And the seventh thing I like the most that you do…you make me love you. It hurts." He hugged me more, and we walked back into the house.


End file.
